


Appointment

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Blind Date, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is a Tease, I am now Sabriel trash thanks a lot, I have fallen and I can't get up, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, This is my first Sabriel fic pls be kind, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not opposed to hand holding. Kissing is reserved for the bedroom but we’ll go at your own pace.”</p><p>This guy really was something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_tricksters_daughter_95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tricksters_daughter_95/gifts).



> So this is my first ever Sabriel fic. (Another gay ship what a surprise)
> 
> This one is dedicated (and requested by!) the lovely the_tricksters_daughter_95! She was such a sweetheart when she was commenting on my 30 Days of AUs series and I honestly couldn’t resist not writing something for someone so nice. If I converted you into Destiel, maybe this fic will be my first step into Sabriel. I already ship it but maybe I’ll ship it harder after this.

            Sam wasn’t into dating that much.

 

            After several failed relationships and one where he was a beard so Charlie could finally ask that cute blonde girl in her philosophy class, he was completely fine with being single. Being single is fun, so Dean said. No strings attached. The problem is, Sam knows himself as a person who gets _too_ attached.

 

            That one time he got to take care of the class guinea pig during first grade? He had to convince Dean to buy another one exactly identical to the guinea pig so he could keep it. That time Jess moved to Virginia? He had sleepless nights for 3 months before she broke it off with him for his own good. Dean went to college? He called him every night just to make sure he was eating and sleeping right.

 

            He was not a mother hen. He was more of a lost puppy who needs someone to pet him now and then.

 

            So he tried to avoid dating as much as he could. He’s lost count on how many people he’s said “No, I can’t date right now.” to. Probably about 10 people. It’s amazing how many people find him interesting enough to want to date him. He knows he’s fairly attractive. Several people liked his hair. He was tall and muscular… Actually now that he thought of it, he understands why people like him. It helps that he’s nice too.

 

            “Sam it’s just one date. If you go on this one, I’ll never bother you again.” Then there was Auntie Ellen and Uncle Bobby. His parents in everything but blood asking him to find someone like Dean did with Cas. Can they not see that he is perfectly happy being his single, 27 year old self? Of course he was actually fucking lying to himself. He wouldn’t say that to them.

 

            “Why is it so important that I go to this date?”

 

            “I think you might actually like this guy, Sam.” Ellen pushed a few strands of his hair behind his ear as she said this. “Oh yeah? Why do you think so?” he crossed his arms and Ellen just rolled her eyes at him. “He’s not the usual kind.” Sam gave her bitchface number 17, the one where he can’t take someone’s bullshit kindly, but she just looked at him pointedly.

 

            “Sam. You haven’t been on any date since you passed your bar exams.”

 

            “That was 2 years ago.”

 

            “Exactly, sweetie.”

 

            Well shit. Sam suddenly realized that himself but he was definitely not letting her think that he was giving in because he thinks he may have lost his game. Oh no. He was giving in only to make her shut up about this entire thing. He’s denied countless blind dates because he was too busy for his bar exams. Or he was simply too lazy to go to any of them. Well, that wasn’t the Sam Winchester he worked hard to become.

 

            “If I go on this date, will you stop bringing up my love life if it goes well or not?”

 

            Maybe he just wanted to see his pseudo mother smile. He owed her this much.

* * *

            He thought maybe he was supposed to wear a suit but his mystery date was supposed to meet him at a bar across town. He hopes this guy wasn’t some drug dealer. The bar smelled a little more than just beer and nachos. This was a bad idea. He is going on a date with a total stranger who may or may not be a criminal for all he knows.

 

            He should have stayed home.

 

            “Hello, stranger.”

 

            Sam looked up from the floor to see a beer being placed in front of him by a man who is definitely shorter than him. He had a lollipop in his smirking mouth. His light brown hair swept away from his golden brown eyes that held a mischievous sparkle. Sam had to admit that he was immediately captivated by the man’s confidence and possibly those eyes that seem to be staring right at his soul.

 

            “The name’s Gabriel. You Ellen Harvelle’s kid?”

 

            “Um no not really. She’s more of a motherly figure, if you will.”

 

            “Hm.” The man slid into the seat right next to him. Fantastic. There was a perfectly empty seat across from him but Sam sort of got the feeling that he wasn’t that kind of person. “Y-yeah. Thanks for the beer.” Gabriel waved it off, taking the lollipop out of his mouth to sip his own beer. “I didn’t pay for it. Guess who did?” Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he followed Gabriel’s gaze to the bar.

 

            “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Three familiar figures sat in the barstools across the room. The ratty baseball cap, trench coat and flannel clad men did not escape him. Dean, Cas and Bobby were giving him a thumbs up and he swore he saw Dean mouth “get some!” to him. Gabriel gave them a little salute before turning his attention back to the taller man. “You get this a lot?”

 

            “You have no idea.”

 

            “Hey, I feel you man. Believe it or not moose boy, Your brother’s boyfriend is my brother. So you can imagine how long he’s been getting me to hold hands with you at their wedding.” Sam blinked and stuttered out incoherent noises before snapping his mouth shut and pursing his lips slightly. And did Gabriel just call him moose boy?

 

            “You’re already thinking of stuff like that?” He asked the minute he could form understandable thoughts. Gabriel shrugged, smirking again and effectively making Sam stop breathing for a second. Jesus, what does this guy have that the others didn’t? He really wanted to know. He’s trying to figure out if it was his eyes or the way his lips curled around the lollipop like it was no one’s business.

 

            “I’m not opposed to hand holding. Kissing is reserved for the bedroom but we’ll go at your own pace.”

 

            This guy really was something else.

* * *

            A few hours of sharing family stories and Gabriel was on his third lollipop by the time they left the bar. Bobby, Dean and Cas left an hour before they did, so that gave Sam some leeway to talk to Gabe and not feel like he was being watched. “Little Balthazar never used the urinal ever again.” Sam laughed as they walked side by side to Gabe’s car.

 

            “That’s amazing but was he okay after?”

 

            “Don’t think so.”

 

            Sam smiled and watched as Gabe leaned against the hood of his car. His date patted the space next to him and he happily sat next to him. He stuffed his hands in his jacket when a cool wind blew past them. Sam looked back at Gabriel and smiled slightly at how the shorter man was looking up at the stars, the finished lollipop stick hanging from his lips like an unlit cigarette.

 

            Another cold wind blew past them, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He breathed out hard and watched the air puff out of his own mouth in little wisps. Gabe was still looking up at the stars as his hand slid out of his pocket. Sam took a deep breath before placing his hand incredibly close to Gabriel’s. He was taking a risk here. This move could make or break him.

 

            Fortunately, Gabe decided to make him and took his hand himself. He still wasn’t looking at him but the lips that housed the finished lollipop stick curled up into a small smile. Sam ducked his head and chuckled. “I see you’re also into hand holding.” Gabe said, finally looking up at him instead. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

            “Are you sure kissing is only reserved for the bedroom?”

 

            “Why, moose boy? Want to kiss me right now?”

 

            “Considering it.”

 

            “You’re such a charmer. Honestly, I’m in _love_.”

 

            Sam shook his head and turned his gaze to the stars that Gabriel was so fascinated by only moments before. He could practically _feel_ the pout from the man beside him and he couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Are you considering changing your rules for little old me?” He asked, giving Gabriel his own smirk that got the man dropping his lollipop stick on the ground. “Sweetie, you’re anything but little.”

 

            Then Gabriel grabbed the front of his plaid shirt and brought the 6’4 giant’s lips to his own. Oh Wow. _Oh wow._ Sam honestly can’t think straight as Gabriel’s lips tasted like cherry, soda and chocolate all at the same time. Usually that would be an awful combination but if it’s resting on lips as _delicious_ as Gabe’s, he may not be able to get over that taste.

 

            When he finally let go, Sam quickly placed his hands on Gabe’s waist. Afraid that if he let go, he won’t be able to remember that taste again. “Well, moose boy… I might make an exception for you.” He laughed at that, shaking his head fondly. “I’m glad.” Gabriel gave him that god forsaken smirk before talking again. “Perhaps you’ll actually take _me_ out one day or do I have to make an appointment with Auntie Ellen?”

 

            He didn’t need Ellen’s help to know that he needs to see Gabriel again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm fairly new to writing this ship so yes I'm a bit rusty.


End file.
